


Light Delight

by BananaSins



Series: Collection of Mu-S.I.C. [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic, author's back again with his self-introspection bs featuring poppin'party, if i fail to show elke's good points ill be droppin'party, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "Change doesn’t happen overnight.Right…It doesn’t."Drabble/Songfic inspired from Light Delight by Poppin'Party.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Collection of Mu-S.I.C. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Light Delight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Was having a hard time writing words for personal reasons, but I got out of my funk when I took a listen to Light Delight. Decided to write something inspired by it and here I am now. I should be back to me grinding words on the projects sitting on the wip-states... I hope.

_ I want to believe that I can continue living (with you) _

_ But first, I'll need to believe in myself _

_ [Light Delight - Poppin’ Party](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av44705584/) _

* * *

Change doesn’t happen overnight. Writing those words down on her journal, Elke heaved out a small sigh. She lifted her head, watching the constellations sparkle from the blanket of deep blue sky. They glimmer brightly and with life, a mirror to who she was now. She was small, a speck of dust, but Elke knew, the past few days, she’d been a better person than who she was before. The change wasn’t big, it was a series of subtle, small steps, but they were improvements nonetheless.

Back then, she couldn’t let her voice out. She was unable to keep facing forward, even her eyes couldn’t hold a straight gaze. The fear held her back, the regrets made her punish herself. Elke always thought she deserved her downfall because of  _ something _ she did from the past, and the people she encountered in her travels didn’t deserve to suffer for someone as impure as her. The sins she’d committed were too grave for her to atone, she thought, and so, she would live the rest of her life alone. Nobody deserved to be troubled by her, she was a magnet of misfortunes, after all.

Even if she covered her ears and shut her eyes closed from the possibility of achieving a life filled with happiness, here she was, still clinging to that sliver of hope. It was one mundane dream, a dream so ordinary, it was forgettable. But that dream made her smile again.

That dream made Elke remember him.

As she woke up from that dream, the memories flooded inside her, like a storm washing the debris of an abandoned area. When it died out, there it was, the forgotten reason she kept on moving. A small smile formed on her lips. She glanced down at the journal, and read the words she wrote.

_ Change doesn’t happen overnight. _

Right…

It doesn’t.

That was why tonight, she cried. The tears flowed down her cheeks, her arms embracing herself. She didn’t make any noise, only sniffles. Searching for it, she would try to bring it back. Searching for the courage to face the future, the courage to step away from the defense mechanisms that paved the way towards the path of living alone… If she wanted to nurture this dream, she must find her own voice. If she wanted to make a promise with him, she must be brave to make it with him.

“Tomorrow.” Blinking, Elke gazed at the stars again. Tomorrow, it would start with a good morning, finally spoken to someone she knew she’ll see again. A story of an everyday life continued on, filled with encouragements, scoldings, smiles and laughter… She hummed, a small smile curling on her lips.

Tomorrow.

“Tomorrow what?”

Elke blinked, then turned her head towards the voice. “When did you get here?” 

Her voice had a hint of panic, yet her gaze never wavered. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks were red, but she wasn’t running away, nor pulling a facade to hide her timidness from him. This was unexpected, but a pleasant surprise. 

“Couldn’t sleep long, then I noticed you were gone.”

“I see.” Elke glanced back at the sky. “Feel free to sit down with me… if you got nothing else to do, of course.”

A part of her wanted to run away after saying those words, but she paid it no mind. She felt him sit down beside her. Elke looked at him and gave him a small smile, a smile she was still mustering to execute properly. 

Smiling through tears.

He reached up and brushed his thumb against her cheek, wiping the tears away. “You’re crying.”

“I am.” There was no point in denying it. “I… I realized I need to stop acting like I’m lonely.”

She saw him raising his brow as his hand departed from her face. Her smile widened. 

“I guess I’m still not used to this reality.” She chuckled when his brow furrowed. “The reality of living with you forever.”

“Is it really that odd?” He narrowed his eyes, his lips tugging downward.

Elke was aware he didn’t took any offense from that. She scooted closer and embraced him, listening to his heartbeat. “No, it’s not odd. It’s just me, trying to push myself to be better.” She pulled back just enough to face him. “After all, I have to prove that I have nothing to hide from you anymore, but first, I have to change myself.”

Elke saw him gaze at her intently, his eyes digging deep inside her, searching her soul. At times like this, she usually avert her gaze away, fearing he would find the truth, the truth about what she feels for him. If she wanted to face the future head-on, she must face the present without her own fears holding her back as well. 

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer against him. Elke clutched the fabric of his top, relishing the comforting warmth he provided. She wasn’t alone, and he was the living proof that even when she was at her worst, he still stayed by her side. It didn’t deter him from asking her hand for marriage, even if the result was rather comical, and she was the fault for that. She closed her eyes, her heart filled with happiness. She was thankful she never gave up on him, no matter how much she tried to distance herself. If achieving this dream was close to impossible, she’d succeeded because she never lost grip of it, believing she was almost there.

Being with him, she realized her mistakes and clouded judgement. Maybe he, too, had changed, but she just didn’t realize it in fear of assuming too much. One thing was for sure, little by little, she was being more honest with him. Gone where her attempts at beating around the bush and intentionally dodging questions just to not make people worry. With that, she was able to like herself more...

She found the light in the eternal darkness. 

“You’re crying again.”

Elke leaned back and saw she stained his top with fresh tears. She knew she was about to apologize, but she decided against it. She looked up at him and smiled. “These are happy tears.”

“Hmph.” He reached up and patted her head gently. “Guess I’ll try not to make you cry often.”

“Hey!”

He chuckled at her, his hand resting on the top of her head. He watched her cheeks puff as her face heated up. She scowled at him, with her brows furrowed and her eyes staring intently at him, but her hands were still clutching the fabric of his top. 

Elke wouldn’t let go of him easily, it seemed.

He liked that.

They found solace in their companionship, after overcoming obstacles and conflicts. He saw her calming down as she smiled again, this time, acknowledging that she was still easily flustered. He leaned close and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

The journal was left unattended nearby, separated from the two.


End file.
